Halo
by RedOfTheFourSword
Summary: A Different Take on Link's final Battle with Ganondorf.


You could say it was fear the gripped the heart of the hero as he stood in front of the large door at the top of the tower but it was more like nervousness. He knew what to expect and knew how to handle it but it still irked him all the same. He gazed at door with one hand out to grip at the ornate nob, the other hanging at his side. The entire fate of Hyrule and the life of their Princess depended on him and the outcome of this fight.

He bit his bottom lip so hard it drew blood.

"It's alright."

Link jumped a little and the hand belonging to the voice of his shadow gripped his free hand gently. "I'll be right there beside you."

Link almost wanted to cry and his body shook as fear finally gripped him. He could die in this tower and the world would be lost.

Strong arms encircled him and he felt himself being shook roughly.

"Get it together Link!" Shadow said his red eyes flashing. "You can't show any fear to Ganondorf or he'll kill you on the spot." He whipped Link around to face him. "Gather your courage, hero. The time has come."

Shadow kissed him then, long and deep and when he let go Link felt his frazzled nerves ease and he gripped the door nob a little harder a new determination and courage in his eyes. Shadow had that effect on him and he was thankful for jolt that brought him back to reality. Navi spun around his head and Link pushed the heavy door open.

"Let's go."

Ganondorf was on top of the world. He had the Princess and soon the hero would perish at his hand. All in all, he thought he was having a pretty good day especially since Zelda had gotten sloppy and revealed herself out in the open. All it took was to let Link run around and play Hero for a little while and everything fell into his lap.

He smirked to himself when he felt the power from the barriers he had put up weaken. Yes, soon he would come and now here he was entering the chamber of his death. It was too perfect. He pretended not to notice Link while he played on the large organ in the center of the room but suddenly, the triforce symbol on his hand began to glow and when he heard Zelda gasp. He knew he had just more than the royal heir and the famous hero in his clutches.

"The Triforce parts are resonating. They are combining into one again." Ganondorf turned to look at Link and the boy drew his sword.

"The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago, I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two! And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!" He stood from the bench and held up his hand watching as Link put up his shield. It was at that moment that Ganondorf noticed Shadow standing off to one side, his own sword drawn. Was he going to kill Link from behind? Or help him. Ganondorf wasn't sure but just in case he called upon the power that bound the shadow boy to his side.

"Ah, Shadow my loyal minion." Ganondorf called to him, his voice a dangerous purr as the evil energy sapped the life from Shadow's ruby eyes and Link watched in horror as the boy he loved stood from his stance and moved to kneel at Ganondorf's feet. "You have served me well." He continued, a finger stroking the pale cheek almost lovingly.

Link could only imagine the nightmares of Ganondorf's "generosity" and "love" and seeing his lover kneel at the feet of the enemy made his blood boil hot.

"Fight me! Are you not the Great King of Evil?"

Ganondorf laughed and his fist shimmered with the energy of the Triforce of Power. "These toys are too much for you!" He called out in a tone that mocked Link. "I demand you return them to me!" A blast of power shot towards Link and Navi found herself being overwhelmed.

"Link! I can't help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can't get close! I'm sorry, Link!"

Before Link had a chance to blink or reply, the room shifted and became a battleground. Link was ready and he gave the fight everything he had. It wasn't only Zelda and Hyrule he was fighting for, it was for Shadow as well. He would free his love from Ganondorf's clutches if it was the last thing he did, at least he would die knowing that he was safe, if it even came down to that.

Ganondorf ;however, had something else up his sleeve.

Link readied his bow again, the light from his arrows shining brightly but he faltered when Shadow rose from his kneeling position and joined The King of Evil on the platform.

"Careful Hero." Ganondorf said, that hand in Shadow's hair again. "You don't want to hurt your precious Shadow, now do you?"

Link wanted to wipe that smirk of Ganondorf's face and slice off the hand that touched his lover. He called out to Shadow, his free hand reaching for him but the dark-haired boy didn't reply.

"It's useless, Hero!" Ganondorf crowed. "He will always be bound to me!" He laughed and when Link readied his arrows again Ganondorf called upon the power of his Triforce and Shadow began to transform.

Link fell to his knees and he felt like his heart was being torn to shreds. "No." Giant beast or not, Link didn't know if he had it in his heart to kill his own lover.

"_The ultimate test..." _

Was that Zelda's voice in his head? Link shivered and looked up at the shining purple crystal that held the Princess. He had a duty to fulfill and despite having to fight Shadow, he couldn't back down. He wiped at his face and stood again the Master Sword shining in his hand.

"_It's okay..." Shadow whispered, stroking the blond hair away from Link's forehead. He was almost fully inside now. "I won't move until you're ready." The mist settled around them and when Link looked up, the tree above them began to bloom with little black flowers. "T-The flowers are b-blooming.." He whispered. _

_Shadow looked up and smiled stroking a finger down Link's cheek. "It's because of you." He said softly. "The curse is lifting..." _

_Link pulled him in for another kiss and slowly arched his hips. He no longer feared the Shadows._

The beast Shadow had become charged at Link its blade clashing with the Master Sword. Link stumbled backwards and almost got a sword to the face. He ran across the platform and stumbled as the floor rumbled and a few of the blocks dropped to the ground below.

"Shit."

Ganondorf laughed from his spot in the center watching as The Legendary Hero was chased by his own Shadow.

"_Shadow, I can walk!" Link said in an annoyed tone as his love carried him towards the shining blue light. He picked up the heart piece on the way and looked back at the platform where Kotake and Koume once stood. Link continued to squirm then winced in pain. The burns on the left side of his body rubbed against Shadow's tunic, irritating them_

"_Shhh." Shadow said gently and handed the heart-crystal to Link. "Hold this, it'll fix you up." He said. "You really are a foolish boy sometimes, my Hero," and when he smiled Link knew Shadow was just saying it out of love and concern._

Link dodged another sword-slash and whimpered when Shadow tripped him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Shadow no!" Link managed to squeak as the large hand squeezed his throat to the point where he had trouble breathing. The creature Shadow had become grunted and smiled a fanged smile. Link squirmed in his grasp and finally managed to get a hold of his bow. A quick shot and the beast howled before dropping the hero and returning to his normal form.

"Curse those arrows of light!" Ganondorf said, rising up so he was floating over the platform. "No matter." He raised a ball of power and glared at Link. "Ready yourself Hero!" He growled out before kicking Shadow's lifeless body to the side.

Link was more than ready and he was out for blood.

"_Promise me you'll never leave me?" Link asked his body shaking and hot in Shadow's arms. The dark haired boy shook his head. "Never. I will always be here, my sweet one." Link smiled and leaned his head up and Shadow kissed him pushing forward, their bodies joining again. Link would never look at the graveyard the same for as long as he lived._

The game of what seemed like sword-ping-pong didn't last long. Soon Link had Ganondorf weakened by the light arrows furiously slashing at the Evil King rampant tears streaming down his cheeks.

A stab for Zelda, a stab for each Sage, a stab for Hyrule and the final blow for Shadow.

Ganondof's luck had just run out. "The Great Evil King Ganondorf...beaten by this kid?"

The room shattered in one final burst of magic and Zelda was released from her crystal prison a moment later. She looked sadly towards the fallen King and put her hand on Link's shoulder.

"Ganondorf...pitiful man... Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the Gods and -" Zelda was cut off suddenly as the tower began to shake.

Link looked on in horror and he immediately turned to Shadow's fallen form in the corner of the tower. He almost wanted to slap Zelda when she held him back.

"Link, listen to me! This tower will collapse soon! With his last breath Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower! We need to hurry and escape!"

Link pulled away from the hand that was holding him as the tower shook and began to crumble.

"Shadow...he's-" Zelda shook her head and tugged on him gently. "There's no time! We have to hurry, Please Link!"

Link let out a soft whimper but followed after the Princess It was his destiny to get her out safely and deliver Hyrule from evil after all and chivalry would not let him back down on his promise. "Let's go." He said and began to make his way down the tower after her.

The descent down the tower was quick and full of falling debris and random enemies but Link and Zelda made it out in okay shape. Link watched sadly as Ganon's Tower collapsed on itself and it was then he realized that tears were streaming down his face in thin rivers and leaving wet spots in the dusty ground below him.

"It's over, it's finally over."

Zelda put her hand on Link's shoulder and managed a shaky smile. "Link, I-" A loud noise cut her off and she gasped as Link gently urged her to stand behind him while he quickly drew the Master Sword. He slowly made his way into the center of the platform, Navi floating silently above him. He reached the pile of rubble and jumped back as it moved and out came Ganondorf breathing heavily and angry his hand clenched into a fist, his other hand holding Shadow's lifeless body by the neck. Link's eyes widened when he saw Shadow and he readied his sword. There would be no more tears now.

"There's no way he's holding me back! This time we fight together!" Navi said, taking her place at Link's side.

Ganondorf's lips turned up in a grin that could only be described as evil and tossed Shadow's lifeless body over the wall of fire he had created to keep Link in and lock Zelda out. Link barely managed a wince before Ganondorf screamed with all his fury and transformed into his final form. Ganon. The monster swung his giant golden blades and knocked the Master Sword out of Link's hand leaving the boy weaponless.

Luckily for Link Shadow had urged him to collect the Biggeron's Sword so with the Master Sword out of commission he still had a backup. Pairing it with the light arrows Link thought he might have a chance and used all of his resources to bring Ganon down.

Meanwhile Zelda was hard at work mending Shadow's wounds and getting him back to consciousness again. When the dark-haired boy awoke he was horrified to see the situation Link was in. What he was most curious about though, was why Zelda was helping him. She didn't know him and she must have seen him attack Link from that crystal she was imprisoned in; however; Zelda was a wise woman and she could see into one's heart and from what she could see from Shadow was that he was a victim of circumstance and throughout his existence had been trying hard to make up for what the King of Evil forced him to do.

Now was not the time for explanation, though.

Link had Ganon immobilized on the ground and the barrier separating him and the Princess had disappeared. He ran for the Master Sword and back into battle he went. He was too focused on Ganon to realize Shadow was standing off to the side alive and well.

It didn't take much longer.

Once Link had Ganon on the ground again Zelda hit the monster with a beam of light holding him into place.

"I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword and deliver the final blow!"

Link raised his sword and his eyes widened when he saw pale hands gently placed over his own. The sword glowed for a moment and then with a nod he and Shadow raised the blade together and pierced Ganon through the throat. He made a strangled noise and Link made a face as he was splattered in the blood of the evil King. "Six Sages! Now!" From the Chamber of Sages Link could hear Rauru's voice calling out for the Sages aid, urging them to begin the sealing. "Ancient Creators of Hyrule! Now, open the sealed door and send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm!" Suddenly it was like the world merged into one and a portal of white light opened. Ganon, now back to his human form, howled as the light pulled him in and Link clung to Shadow tightly as if the portal would pull his love in after him. "YOU... CURSE YOU...ZELDA! CURSE YOU...SAGES! CURSE YOU...LINK!" Ganondorf spun in the abyss trying to reach out for a ledge that didn't exist. "Someday... When this seal is broken... That is when I will exterminate your descendants!" The door to the portal began to close. "As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." As the light disappeared Link collapsed against Shadow. The other held him tightly and they soon found themselves floating in the sky before Zelda, surrounded by clouds. "Thank you, Link" She said gently. "Thanks to you and Shadow, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the evil realm and peace will once again reign in this world for a time." She let out a sigh and bowed her head a slender hand resting over her heart. She looked regretful and Link wondered why, she couldn't possibly blame herself for this … could she? "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the sacred realm." She looked back up at Link and Shadow with small crystal tears glistening in blue eyes. "I dragged you into it too.." Shadow shook his head and smiled warmly. "You couldn't have known, Your Highness." He said gently and Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you had no idea all of this was going to happen. Please don't blame yourself!" Zelda smiled and reached out with a gloved hand to cup Link's cheek. "You both are so sweet and noble." A glance to Shadow and a hand on his cheek too. "Who would have thought that a creature created with evil intent could turn out to be as sweet as the Hero himself."  
Shadow blushed as red as his eyes and Link barely contained a chuckle before turning back to Zelda again. She looked at them both fondly. "Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..." She said gently and Link tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked, holding tight to Shadow's hand. Zelda held out her hand. "Link, give the Ocarina to me... As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it." As much of a good idea this she knew what she said next would hurt the hero more than words could say. "You will return to being a child, but Shadow cannot go with you." Link's heart almost stopped and Shadow wrapped a protective arm around Link's waist. "But why?" He said. "Why can't I go with him?" Zelda nibbled on her bottom lip and she felt her own heart breaking when she saw the tears in Link's eyes. "Shadow cannot go with you, because he is not of your time." She said. "It would disrupt the balance." She finished and Link crossed his arms over his chest. "B-But you're a Sage!" Link cried, he was really beginning to hate all this destiny-time crap. "Can't you do _something_?" Zelda sighed softly, bowing her head and she hoped that the Goddesses would forgive her for what she was about to do. "The only thing I can do is seal Shadow away for Seven Years and then when you're all grown up the magic will release him and he will return to you." She held out her hand for the Ocarina again and she looked back up at the two boys. "This is the best I can do." She repeated. "When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say goodbye..." Link looked at Shadow and he was thankful for the Princess's attempt. Seven years didn't seem too long. He could go traveling and see the world and when he returned he would have his love again. He let out a long sigh and placed a kiss to the nape of Shadow's neck. "Alright." He said softly. "I'll leave the decision up to Shadow though, he's the one being sealed away." Link already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Shadow's lips, Link couldn't assume that's what he wanted even though he already knew. "Let's do it." Shadow said, snapping Link out of his thoughts and he whimpered when he kissed him gently and stepped up beside Zelda. Link slowly handed the Ocarina to the Princess and she brought the instrument to her lips. "Now, go home, Link! Regain your lost time! Home where you are supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be." She began to play, the power of the Triforce of Wisdom enveloping Link in a blue light and his tears were clear and shining in rising the sun as he watched Shadow become crystallized and then fade away. "_Thank You Link..."_ Zelda's voice was soft on the wind. _"Goodbye..."_ **7 Years Later …. ** It was good to be home. After his adventures in Termina Link was happy to just return to Hyrule and settle down for a well-deserved rest. He looked over the clear waters of Lake Hylia and breathed in deep. He would stop here for a couple hours then continue on to Kakariko Village where he would make his home after visiting the forest.

He shifted his bag onto his other shoulder and decided that he would make camp on the little island in the middle of the lake. There was a tree there so there was bound to be firewood laying around. He made his way across the long bridge and he almost missed Navi chattering on his shoulder, now all he had to deal with were the sounds of nature and his own silence.

Suddenly, Link heard a whisper and he could have sworn he saw something shift beside the tree. A trick of the light perhaps?

"It couldn't be..."

Suddenly Link didn't feel tired anymore and he bolted across the bridge as fast as his legs could carry him. He was breathing heavily when he reached the island with the tree and he coughed a little bit before leaning against it for support. When he had caught his breath he looked around for the movement again but there was nothing but the rustling of the wind through the trees.

"Just seeing things..." He said softly and he felt a great disappointment. Zelda had said he would return seven years from that day and it was exactly that day but seven years in the future. Link had kept track of the time even while he was away from Hyrule. Link pushed himself away from the tree and dropped his bag to the ground.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to make camp." He said softly and let out a sigh before turning his face to the warmth of the sun.

"Welcome home, Hero."

Link froze on the spot and his heart skipped a beat. He opened his eyes and swallowed hard, slowly turning his body around to see the face that matched that oh-so-familliar voice, the face he had missed so much. Shadow was a vision in the sunlight and Link felt those tears coming again.

He didn't even have time to think before lips were crushed against his and he was pushed gently up against the tree. Link wrapped his arms around his lost-love and said a silent thank you to Zelda and the Goddesses.

As he returned Shadow's kisses with his own expression of love, Link truly felt that he was home.

_Everywhere I'm Looking Now,_

_I'm Surrounded By Your Embrace,_

_Baby I Can See Your Halo._

_You Know You're my Saving Grace._

_You're Everything I need and More,_

_It's Written all over your face._

_Baby I can feel your Halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away..._

**~ FIN.**


End file.
